


Teamwork

by Makocchi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Helmsman Aradia Megido, Helmsman Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makocchi/pseuds/Makocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a No-SGRUB AU, Feferi has a big help from her quadrantmates to seize the throne. (The other ships don't stand a chance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



> Prompt: Sollux and Aradia installed as dual helms in a battleship. Maybe Sollux has control over weaponry and Aradia has navigation and controls?
> 
> I intended this to be AraSolFef, but since it's just mostly implicit in the jewels I didn't tag it as such.

 


End file.
